


Muse's backstories.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nightshade, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A canon list of all, if not most, of my muse's backstories.





	Muse's backstories.

This timeline was different. Different was an understatement, really. This timeline was the most different out of all of the timelines. The usual timeline hadn't been messed up, Flower had just been thrown into the wrong one. The wrong multiverse, the wrong AU…  
Frisk had reset like normal, but nothing after that could even be considered 'normal'. Papyrus abused Flower. He'd- Gotten used to this by now. In the original timeline? Never. When Frisk had reset a hell spawned where their once beautiful home of Flowerfell used to be.   
They had walked out of Toriel's home, that had been normal for the most part. But that was the only 'normal' thing. When they had gotten to their beloved, Flower, he was in horrid shape. A crack down his skull, red bruises scattered across his pale bone.. It terrified Frisk, who was lucky enough at this point to still have some what of vision, the flowers only covering a small portion of their eyes.   
They opened their mouth to speak. What had happened to their poor Sans? Before they could manage a single word out, a screeching came from across the small bridge Flower was standing in front of. “SANNSS!!”   
The skeleton jumped at this, turning. “Y-Yeah, boss?” He was shaking horribly. It was obvious poor Flower was terrified out of his wits and couldn't say no to his brother. “You're working, yes?” The tall skeleton questioned, glaring down at his older, anxious brother. “O-O-Of course!” Flower stuttered, paling as much as a skeleton could.   
Once Papyrus had left, Flower turned to his human. His baby. His sweetheart. “Sweetheart-” He murmured, more concerned for the human in front of him than himself. Frisk made a small hum, but was soon whisked away. “Ya gotta hide, sweetheart..” He told his child. They nodded softly. Taking off his jacket, he put it around the human. “Here.. Go, hide.”   
Frisk, doing as they were told, left Flower. This is where the true hell for Flower began. His sweetheart being gone. It hadn't been long until they were in his arms, blood running down their face from the painful flowers, tears running down Flower's face. They passed away, right there in his arms. He held the dead body of his child for a bit, before standing up and going to bury the child.   
Flower buried Frisk under their favourite flowers. The golden ones, right outside of the Ruins. He had sculpted a small grave, engraving “Frisk” into it. He had made sure to bury them in their favourite jacket; His jacket. He wanted them to feel safe, at home, in the afterlife.   
True hell started here. Flower's anxiety had been thrown out of the roof, and his depression had only worsened from his child, his beloved child, being gone. He had locked himself in his room, staying there for days. Papyrus rarely saw him, though he didn't give two shits about his brother, he was more busy with guarding. So, when he didn't see his brother, he assumed he was being a lazy ass. Most of the time, if he felt up to it, Papyrus would screech at his 'lazy' brother through the door. It did nothing. Flower never came out of the room.   
One day, while Flower was going to see Frisk, he heard a soft cry coming from somewhere off in the snow. He was quick to go and see what the crying was from. Possibly another human had fallen and was freezing. However, it was much different than that. There was a child, but a skeleton. A tiny Sans, curled up crying. He was obviously a version of Classic, a Sans Flower had encountered a few times on his ventures out of his room.   
The child curled up in fear when he saw Flower. Of course, Flower couldn't blame him. This timeline was horrid, the child had all the right to be fearful. Kneeling down, Flower made a cup of hot chocolate appear. The child looked at him, before looking to the mug. Flower offered it, and the child quickly took it. He chugged it down, then murmured a thanks, curling up more.   
“Come with me..” Flower murmured, holding out a hand for the child. Comic, trusting the skeleton, took his hand. He got up, though very shakily. When Flower noticed this, he scooped the child up in his arms. He took him to his house, which Papyrus had left years earlier to live in the castle after King Asgore had 'left'.   
Flower put the child on his couch, while he went to make more hot chocolate and some waffles. Comic was greatly appreciative of this. While Flower was making this, he went off to get a blanket. He wrapped it snugly around the child in his house, before going back to finish what he was doing.   
Once he had finished the food and drink, he placed them in front of Comic. He quickly drank and ate, murmuring a thanks at the end. Flower, of course, told him he was welcome. After this, Flower put the child in Papyrus's old bed, tucking him in snug before kissing his forehead. This was his child now, and he would cherish him with every ounce of love he had left in his soul.   
It went on like this for a long time as Comic grew. He would get up and greet his dad, hug him, and then things would go on. Of course, at one point Comic had to leave. He had gotten engaged, which Flower was very proud of, and gotten his things. He kissed his father's forehead goodbye, then left, leaving Flower along again.   
It wasn't like he wasn't used to this. It had been this way before Comic had come. It just seemed.. Off. He needed someone in his house, or maybe he needed to get out of the house. So, deciding to go on a walk, he went to Frisk's grave. He sighed, sitting down and murmuring, “I'm here, sweetheart.” He placed a hand on the grave, before he felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks again. He already missed Comic, yet it had only been around ten minutes.   
That was when a specific skeleton appeared. Death himself. Flower glanced to him, and startled. He attempted to pull his hood up over his head, only to realize it wasn't there. He hadn't done that in ages, but it was his first instinct. To hide away and not get hurt. Death blinked at him, before giving a small smile and sitting down. He could feel the presence of the missing soul, which he needed to get, but now was not that time.   
Flower flinched at first when he sat, thinking Death would hit him for some reason. He was shaking badly, still crying from missing his Frisk. Death took pity on him, gently holding his arms out in a hugging motion. Without a word, Flower moved to hug Death. He did not die, however. It was just a hug. A nice one, at that. Flower let himself relax in the arms of the other skeleton as he let out a sigh, the other gently rubbing his spine to calm him.   
It wasn't like Death hadn't lost something he cared deeply about. Geno had left him a few years prior, but that didn't matter right now. The depressive skeleton in his arms was all that Death focused on, and that's what he needed. Someone to give him simple attention.   
Death felt Flower's arms grow tighter around him as he proceeded to fall asleep. He didn't mind much, just picking him up and carrying him to his house. He laid him on the couch, before writing out a note. It had his number, after all the two needed to stay in contact. He didn't want to see the poor skeleton like that again.   
As Death walked back to pick up the late soul, he pondered. Had he, so easily, fallen in love? Very possibly. As he took the soul, he hummed gently. He thought on that very question for days as him and Flower chatted. And finally, he had come to a conclusion. Yes, that day he had met flower, he had fallen in love. And that wasn't a bad thing, not at all. He felt complete again once he had found this out.   
So, one day he started towards Flower's house, a bouquet of roses in hand. Knocking on the door, Flower opened it and smiled. He moved to let Death in, who gave him the roses. Taking them with a smile, him and Flower sat down, and the talking began. Talking turned into cuddling, then cuddling to kisses. It started with once kiss, provided by Reaper, who had murmured a small “I love you,” before. He hadn't expected to have a kiss returned, though. And that's where Flower's life started again. He felt.. Happy, again. Not as lonely. He felt good, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is what I consider canon, for RP things may be changed. This includes relationships, or characters that the muse has met.


End file.
